


Impasse Of The Goddesses

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Action, Angst, Blood, Drama, F/F, Gore, Prompt Fic, Violence, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: With an impending threat on the horizon from the Lunar Capital, plans of diffusing the issue creates a conflict of interest as Eirin and Yukari's peaceful ceasefire comes to a catastrophic end, resulting in a nightmarish altercation between the lunarian and youkai..(Reader Prompt Opportunity)
Relationships: Yagokoro Eirin/Yakumo Yukari
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Impasse Of The Goddesses

* * *

"I won't allow it".

Eirin's refusal punctured the frigid air of the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. 

"You have me mistaken, Eirin, I'm not _asking_ you for your permission. Regardless of whether you accept it or not, my plans to eradicate those lunarian pests on a permanent basis will proceed".

Eirin inclined her head to the right and stifled what would have been the 200th sigh of the night.

The only thing more dangerous than a composed and controlled Yukari was an unhinged one.

Something was giving the youkai enough confidence to even suggest such a plan and Eirin was intrigued to know of what that was.

"You've failed on the one attempt you had to best the capital when I was there, what makes you think you would be capable of it now?".

Yukari smirked and toyed with the edge of her fan which was closed, "Simple, my darling. You had a taste of what I can do, how far my reaches extend when I framed Yorihime right under your nose" she said and looked up into piercing blue eyes, "And..what makes you think my intent the first time resulted in my failure?".

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?".

"Haven't you learned not to underestimate me?" Yukari replied in a mordant tone, "There is always a reason to my decisions. Let's call it setting the groundwork for future endeavours and it is made so much easier to implement when _they_ threaten me". 

Yukari held her lover's gaze before snapping her fan open, a flash of disappointment crossing her expression at hearing that Eirin wouldn't be aiding her.

Eirin's lingering loyalty to the moon was questionable and that had been cemented after Yukari's offer was declined. 

"I understand, Yukari" Eirin said, voice controlled yet soft, "But an all out assault will not end well for anyone. Annihilating the entirety of the capital is something I won't adhere to".

"Why not? Your home is here, is it not? Your fealty to the Lunar Capital is cause for concern".

The lunarian rolled her eyes, "It isn't about allegiance. Letting you do what you wish will result in the deaths of countless of lunarians, innocent ones, including Yorihime and Toyohime".

"They have time to resettle here. I am lenient".

"They won't survive here" Eirin reminded the blonde, frustration pooling in her mind, "You know that".

"Oh, isn't that a shame".

The recondite reply pricked at Eirin's fraying nerves as the streak in Yukari's violet eyes depicted that her plans were already in motion, that she had something up her sleeves in terms of fighting the Lunar Capital.

It had been an ongoing debate for a month now when Yukari had found out that they were going to attack them. Something which was confirmed to Eirin by the two princesses who couldn't sway the opinions of those in control and all they could do was warn the goddess, to prepare.

But that wasn't how things worked of course, it wouldn't be in Yukari's nature to not retaliate, even if it meant starting the third Genso-Lunar War. 

"I suppose it would be killing two birds with one stone if you were to harm them" Eirin said as her eyes narrowed at the blonde.

"Oh relax, I was merely joking about killing them" Yukari shrugged as a billow of frigid wind swept through them, ruffling her tabard, "They'll adapt here. I'm sure you can figure something out. Or is there another reason as to why the demise of your former home bothers you?".

"You mean other than the deaths of countless of innocent lunarians?".

"Firstly, there is no such thing as an innocent lunarian" Yukari frowned and stepped back, "Secondly, _someone_ has a penchant for making immortality elixirs for lunar princesses and from what I recall, there is a specific one that is still imprisoned there. Another immortal princess".

Eirin flinched slightly at Yukari's insinuation to Chang'e. 

Yukari may not have been entirely privy to the history of both but if it followed the same way that it did with Kaguya, then there was no room for error as to why Eirin didn't want the complete destruction of the Lunar Capital.

At least, that was the reason in Yukari's mind and Eirin refuted it.

There may have been some semblance of truth in it as Eirin recalled the last conversation she had with Chang'e before leaving for the earth to collect Kaguya. 

_"I'll be back soon with Kaguya"._

But things changed, her overwhelming guilt for Kaguya being banished never did diminish until the princess was happy.

"She has nothing to do with this, at least no more than the others that you want to kill" Eirin reminded and pulled Yukari closer to her by gripping her wrist, "We have time to find an alternative. Reisen has reassured me that the Lunar Capital haven't quite found a way to infiltrate Gensokyo".

Yukari pulled her hand away, her eyes blazing now, "That's because they know they cannot find a way in. So what is the other option other than to accept perdition? Obliterate the entirety of the land. Nothing will save us, not even my barrier, do you understand that, Eirin? Your safe haven will be gone if we sit back and do nothing".

"Yukari, I am not saying we sit on our hands and do nothing. We have to be rational about this because I do not want Gensokyo to be harmed, but nor do I wish for the capital to be destroyed".

She reached for Yukari again, trying to cup her face but the youkai gripped her wrist, hard.

Yukari's nails dug in as her face remained impassive, "Then you need to pick a side" she said, "Your home here, or, the one you used to have. One of them will be eradicated and the choice is yours as to which". 

"Don't threaten me" Eirin scowled, feeling the hairs on the back of neck rise at the sudden silence of the forest around them.

"I don't do threats, you out of everyone should be aware of that, Eirin" Yukari sneered when the goddess shoved her grip away, "You are either on my side, or you aren't..and if you choose the latter, then, I'm afraid I'll have to ensure that you don't get in my way".

Violet and cerulean clashed at the ultimatum.

Yukari didn't want to resort to this sort of reproach, not with Eirin, not after everything they had been through but Gensokyo was her priority, it always would be and for Eirin, it seemed the Lunar Capital was more important in terms of safety.

Eirin scoffed at the credulity as her fingers twitched, "Then I have no choice but to make you see sense because clearly you are not thinking".

"Far from it, Eirin, the situation and solution couldn't be more transparent to me. Their demise will be irrevocable, I will see to that" she volleyed back and with a quick swish of her fan near Eirin's neck, slit her throat.

A splatter of crimson gushed out of the red line on Eirin's neck as the lunarian reached a hand up, trying to stop the surfeit that had splattered over Yukari.

A mild sense of shock was prevalent in her eyes at Yukari making the first move, a fatal one at that and so easily.

She gurgled, the blood from her throat rising up and sliding out of the split skin before she collapsed onto the ground in a heap whilst clutching her throat.

Yukari had to take every ounce of willpower she had to not attend to the lunarian and it was exigent to refrain from because despite knowing that Eirin couldn't die, she didn't want to hurt her.

So watching her struggling to breath as she pawed at her throat whilst withering on the ground killed her.

But Yukari acquiesced, sighing disappointedly and turned on her heel to walk away.

She didn't get too far when she felt the sensation of something piercing her upper back.

A small sound of discomfort exited her mouth as the sharp object burrowed into the flesh and nestled between the firm muscles that contracted around it, trying to push the blood out.

Slowly, she reached back and yanked the arrow out and brought it to her face to look at.

"Really, using the arrows I gifted you on me, darling?" Yukari tutted dramatically, "That hurts more than the wound itself".

She turned around to see Eirin nocking another arrow on her bow, her face indifferent, eyes showing no trace of her usual amusement towards Yukari's jibes.

"My, it seems that you truly have no intentions of yielding and following me" she chuckled and twirled the arrow between her fingers, "Well, that's fine with me, too. I will make you understand why we have to proceed with my plan". 

In a speedy move, Yukari sent the arrow flying back to Eirin who released the one on her bow and it easily pierced the incoming projectile in half with accuracy. 

Yukari smirked, impressed as always.

Not that she had a chance to admire her lover's prowess with a bow and arrow as a litter of danmaku appeared behind her, the blue orbs hammering down to join Eirin unleashing a sea of arrows in front of her. She clenched her teeth and shot up into the sky to avoid the rainstorm, flying throughout the thin stalks of the forest as it became necessary. 

There were clearly going to be no rules for this fight, this much they both knew the moment Yukari skimmed her fan against Eirin's throat.

Anything and everything was fair game.

Which is why the youkai was perturbed when Eirin gave chase, arrow in hand as opposed to on her bow and caught up to her.

She then plunged the weapon deep into Yukari's shoulder which stunted her flight as Eirin kept on her trail. 

Yukari couldn't muffle the affliction caused by the weapon as she exhaled.

It was buried in halfway and Yukari could feel the cold and smooth wood tear apart the tendons and muscles in her right arm as a river of blood oozed down the white sleeve. It was certainly a hindrance as she flew to escape her lover whilst gripping the end of the arrow and used her strength to rip it out. The pain of removing the arrow from her arm ached worse than when Eirin slammed it in. The tip of the head had collected a chunk of the muscles in her arm, along with certain veins that had snapped in the process and she winced, throwing the arrow away before opening a gap and flying into it.

She required a moment to heal which left Eirin alone, eyes drifting all over the place.

Yukari was dangerous, blending in with the background and through the seams of existence itself.

Eirin readied her bow again as she felt an icy breeze brush past the back of her neck and she turned to find nothing but air.

Yukari's aura wouldn't be easy to pick up so the lunarian had to be prepared for whatever the blonde had planned next and the spectral silence of the forest provided no cover.

A silver glint from above her, highlighted by the moon, was the only warning she got.

It was a longsword that Yukari had used to cut through gravity and Eirin only managed to lift her bow to use it as a shield by gripping the edges of it and pushing against the blade between them. 

"We don't have to continue this, Eirin" Yukari urged and used her strength to shove down, "Just let me end this once and for all!".

Eirin quickly receded, dropping the pressure of her hold and flew back which led to the force of Yukari's position to cut down air, providing the lunarian with the opportunity to slam her fist into her jaw.

"No, there are other means so you need to calm down". 

She was sure that she heard a crack of the blonde's jaw but didn't have time to think if that was the case as Yukari retaliated.

A flurry of punches were instigated by them both as their fists clashed together whilst they were still in the air, zipping around and going for each other. Thunderous bolts of energy were released whenever they clashed as Yukari's elbow met with the lunarian's stomach hard enough to feel the woman's ribs bend inwards. She followed it up by ramming her fist up to the underside of Eirin's jaw in an upper cut which knocked the woman backwards, a trail of saliva and blood lingering in the air before descending.

She felt like her brain had been knocked out as she twisted into the air and went for the blonde again, this time grabbing her by the waist and shoving her down to the ground. 

They landed with a crash as the area around them was tarnished, plumbs of dirt and debris scattering everywhere.

Yukari felt Eirin's weight on top of her but that was the least of her concerns as she gathered her bearings and noticed two arrows in the woman's hands.

Eirin quickly slammed the blonde's wrist to the floor and then proceeded to bury the arrow into the underside of her wrist that was facing upwards and did the same to the other so that Yukari was pinned in place.

Blood spurted to the surface as Yukari struggled to wiggle her fingers free and when she did, all that happened was her wrist had moved upwards into the arrows, sliding up the shaft in a sickening squelch.

"Lunarians..pretending to be refined but look at you" Yukari taunted, "That was quite barbaric".

"Sure, like slitting my throat was elegant" Eirin retorted, "Yukari, pull back from whatever you have planned. I won't let you destroy the Lunar Capital".

"Choosing your previous home over me, that is disenchanting".

"I'm not choosing _anything_ over you, you insolent youkai!" Eirin yelled out and clutched the blonde's jaw with both hands, firm enough to cause pain, "I'm asking you to rethink your approach".

Replying was difficult considering the grip but Yukari couldn't help but to maintain her coy smirk as the goddess lessened her hold, "That was almost endearing. But I cannot do that. Honestly, the threat of the lunarians is getting tedious now and they are rather ambitious about wiping us off the map so, why wouldn't I do the same?" she catechised. 

"You're.." Eirin exhaled and caught her breath as she released the blonde's jaw. 

"Better than them?" she finished, "Perhaps, but enough is enough. I am done playing amicable for your sake" Yukari said, her expression stony, "It is time they are given the front view of just what we are capable of. What _I_ am capable of".

With that, Yukari slid her impaled wrist up and out of the arrows before quickly wrapping her hands around Eirin's throat and sitting up. 

Her grip was monstrous as the lunarian remained straddled in her lap, eyes expanding at the feeling of thumbs crushing into her larynx.

"Yu-yukari!".

The blonde's eyes broadened as her thumbs crushed Eirin's throat, digging in till she could feel the snap of flesh being pulled at from where she was puncturing her. Eirin's larynx was being crushed as her skin ripped apart under the blonde's thumbs.

The fragile and squelchy consistency of the innards of Eirin's throat curved around and over the youkai's thumbs as more blood rose out of her lover's mouth, pouring over Yukari's hands as the blonde watched her lover suffocate to death. The weakening hold of Eirin's hands around her wrists lessened before her head dropped forward considering that there was no bone or muscles to hold her head up.

It was execrable but Yukari had no choice as she gently maneuvered Eirin's body into a gap to keep her upright.

Half of Eirin's form was subsumed into the gap as Yukari stood up and looked down at her own clothing, sighing, "Ran is going to be annoyed".

Eirin was as ruthless and as relentless as she was so this game of one upping each other had to take a break and with the lunarian now imprisoned without being able to run or use her hands, this was the perfect moment for Yukari to try and convince her to stop, or enact a level of pain that would make an immortal goddess beg for death. 

"Such a shame, sweetheart, I was hoping we could have spent our time in better ways" she muttered and undid the collar of her dress, letting the violet tabard curl downwards to her chest. 

If Eirin wanted to do this the hard way, then so be it.

The Lunar Capital and its continued thorn in the side presence had been ongoing for too long.

Yukari felt like she was more than ready to take them on given her own power and of those around her. So she couldn't understand why Eirin was refusing, knowing that they would succeed.

But deep down, she knew why that was as she walked up to the woman and cupped her cheek.

Eirin was still a lunarian, a lunar goddess and sage, of course she would continue to oversee the residents of the moon to a certain degree, even if she wasn't imparted into their life as much.

Yukari could appreciate the sentiments, she really could but if it was going to be a hindrance to her plans, then she had little choice but to nullify the woman as she inflicted as much damage as she could to the Lunar Capital.

A soft groan emitted from Eirin as she twisted her head from side to side as the earlier sensation of her throat being reduced to nothing but a runny substance remained like a ghost. The oscitant sensation had yet to fade while she continued to regenerate. She opened her mouth to speak as her blue eyes took in her lover but a small cough, dry and painful, ripped up her lungs. Her chest ached at the motions of all the pieces of her anatomy reconstructing. 

Whatever type of immortal one was, be it like Kaguya or Mokou, or Eirin and Yukari, the remnants of how they died would linger when they woke up after death. 

"I'm sorry for having to go that far".

"I'm sure you are". 

The blonde seethed and curled her forefinger and index finger beneath Eirin's chin, shooting her a look of dismay, "You're making this difficult, darling. All I need is your commitment that you won't intervene with my plans since you have decided that you won't be joining me. That includes letting the princesses know" she stated. "As soon as you do that, I promise I will stop this".

Eirin shook her chin free and squirmed within the gap, an emptiness floating through the part of her that was concealed, "This isn't about us. There are far more disconcerting things to fret over in regards to this idea you have".

"Well, I can't say I'm not a little dispirited at hearing where our relationship lies in terms of importance to you".

The lunarian sighed, "Stop taking things the wrong way and listen to me, Yukari, there are ways to ensure that they do not succeed in their plans" the woman exhorted. 

"I know, it entails me wiping them off of the surface of the moon".

"And you call me a barbarian Eirin scoffed, "You need to end this".

"Of course, I have every intention of doing so" Yukari grinned and pulled a broadsword out from a gap near her, "Now, are you going to get in my way?".

"Yukari..".

"Wrong answer".

With a firm grip on the hilt of the sword, Yukari plunged it into Eirin's lower abdomen, the blade in halfway before she dragged the sword up with both hands till the blade rested neatly beneath Eirin's ribcage. 

Eirin's scream covered the forest air as she felt her inside rip apart and slide out of the wound. Her intestines, bladder and stomach had undoubtedly blended together given the angle in which Yukari had struck her and she could feel the bloated feeling of her blood pooling in places it shouldn't. She was going to be sick as the pain ran rife, not being helped by the sword beneath her ribcage still. 

Yukari let go and left the sword in as she sighed and repeated, "Wrong answer".

The ground beneath Eirin was dyed red as her body pulsed but she was still alive somehow.

"You have the option to either join me, or stay out of my way".

"No".

Yukari shook her head before gripping the guard of the sword again where a black stone glimmered and pulled it out.

A stream of blood exited from the long wound as Yukari entered the blade again in the same area in which she had stabbed the woman earlier. A bloodied chasm opened up from the skin which had been flayed, dripping off the side of the injury as the gaping trench now in Eirin's abdomen continued to weep a red waterfall.

Yukari's eyes turned away just a tad at the mess she had caused, noticing some of the innards slip out from the gash and splatter onto the ground.

"I'm going to ask you again, join me or stay away".

"Okay..okay" Eirin gasped, barely conscious, "Just stop".

The blonde's face lit up, "Okay to which?".

She released the pressure of the gap around Eirin's hips and arms which were held against them but that would be her fatal mistake. Her helplessness and adoration for the lunarian could clearly be poised as a vulnerability, a kryptonite and Eirin intended on utilising it.

With what strength she could muster up, Eirin lifted her arms up when Yukari moved closer and brought her forehead near her lover's and slammed down, crashing their skulls together, knocking the youkai backwards.

It was enough time for Eirin to stumble out of the gap as she left a trail of viscera oozing out when she flew up into the air, using the time to recover.

"Sneaky lunarian of mine" Yukari chuckled darkly as she felt a trickle of blood run down her head, her eyes zeroing in on her lover, "You do have it in you to be youkai like, Eirin".

The goddess said nothing as she felt her body heal enough to intercept an array of violet bullets with her own red ones, unleashing a spell card after a quick cantation. 

Some of the rules seemed to still apply and it was going to be used to stunt Yukari's prowl on her as she summoned her red and blue lasers in the night sky.

Yukari was caught between them all and each formation of bullets followed her like a magnet so she had to dodge in rapid paces, not that it would do much given the quantity. 

Eirin then retrieved her bow and arrow, this time the danmaku variety as the ephemeral weapon lit up the sky as she let loose a barrage of blue arrows. 

Yukari cursed under her breath and opened up a few gaps to minimise the impact but not quickly enough as shards scraped against her hip, slicing the dress and skin off with easy. The severed layer of skin hit the ground as a sheen of pink and red muscle was prevalent against the violet tabard now doused with crimson.

She hovered back and kept her eyes on Eirin whom was floating higher before she set off her own spell card as darkness surrounded the lunarian, engulfing her with black, pink and violet nets that tracked her every move.

Skilfully, Eirin evaded them and flew around Yukari. 

She had an arrow in her hand, eyes locating a certain spot on Yukari's neck.

The woman knew she had to time this correctly so she upped the velocity in which she was circling the blonde as Yukari tried to predict what Eirin was going to do.

She opened another larger gap, surrounding the skyline with her eyes but it was a second too late as Eirin lurched forward when Yukari's eyes were ahead.

The youkai felt Eirin's firm body press against her back as the sharp tip of an arrow pierced the skin of the side of her neck, particularly the area in which the jugular vein resided and went in, only for it to exit the other side. Yukari's groan of pain was short lived as Eirin brought her forearms around Yukari's throat till she was in a chokehold. She then twisted her lover's neck, snapping it with a loud crunch before letting the youkai fall to the forest floor.

Given the fact that Yukari was technically dead, she wasn't able to limit the damage of the fall as she skimmed down, hitting the ground with such ferocity that it broke her bones and the branches of some of the bamboo trees near her.

Her body was a mangled mess, limbs sticking out of skin in unnatural angles everywhere as her head rested on the ground in a tilted up manner even though it was face down. 

The area went quiet again as Eirin took in the sight of her lover and exhaled, "When she needs to be reasonable, she refuses" she muttered and flew down to her, "Perhaps she will understand that going to such lengths isn't necessary".

The woman kept her distant as she knew Yukari wouldn't wake up without something in mind so she kept her eyes on the clump of shattered limbs and bones. It shouldn't take long but given the extensive damage inflicted upon Yukari, it would take some time to recover and mend her bones. 

However, Yukari didn't necessarily need her body in one piece to use her gaps.

Her head that was still limp remained in that positions but Yukari's eyes had open.

It was an unnerving sight, parallel to those films that Kaguya had now had a penchant of watching much to her dismay.

Yukari's lifeless expression was creepy and Eirin was about to look away before a small twitch appeared on Yukari's lips.

A small one before it formed into a full on maniacal grin, more so given the angle.

"What.!" Eirin suddenly shouted but that was all she could get out when she looked down to her torso. 

A gap had gone through it, like a laser.

Everything inside had been split; organs, muscles, tissue and bone.

A clean cut.

Eirin's lower half slid away first before her upper torso followed suit, landing with a squelch near her decapitated body.

Blood gushed out from the severed torso, along with everything else inside it and the wave of blood continued to roll to where Yukari was in the midst of realigning her mangled body. Her eyes remained on the crimson that got closer as she assessed Eirin's split body as she closed the gap above her.

Yukari's gaps were the embodiment of her, she didn't need to use her hands to open them. 

A trait that wasn't known by many and for good reasons.

Eirin was aware of said detail but it had slipped her mind as the waited for her lover to wake up, letting her guard down.

Yukari felt some of her bones mend with numerous crunching and clicking sounds as she slowly healed herself.

Usually, their spars were far less lethal than this but it wasn't about sparring now, this was about getting Eirin to understand that severe actions had to be implemented if they were to ever be free from the chaos of the moon.

If slicing her in half was the only means in explaining why it was integral to either get on board or stay away, then the blonde would have to see to that.

Her limbs twisted into place before the bone connecting her head to her spine straightened and she breathed out as she slowly lifted herself from the ground. She sighed at the process, still irate that her lover was going to be so stubborn about this.

She had better plans for the two of them tonight which consisted of them getting physical in different means.

Looking over her shoulder, Yukari noticed that Eirin was close to regenerating her body.

It was impressive as to how fast the goddess could recuperate after an attack like that but she wasn't surprised, Eirin's physical and mental strength was unmatched which is why having her on her side would have been far more beneficial than this.

"I know you can hear me, Eirin".

Eirin closed her eyes as she flexed her legs to feel them, the wetness of her blood pooling beneath her, deep into her dress. 

She wiggled her fingers to regain the feeling in them as the inside of her bodily components returned to place. It was a gruelling process, one as painful as the formation of bones as Yukari had experienced.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were _actually_ trying to kill me".

"We both know that it isn't possible" Eirin replied and looked up at the night sky, eyes on her former home as a weight settled on her heart, "If that were the case, do you honestly believe we would have done what we just did?".

"Considering that your loyalty to me and Gensokyo is questionable, I wouldn't put it past you to try and kill me".

The serious nature of the youkai's tone scathed the lunarian, a flicker of hurt flashing over her striking features. 

"Do you truly believe that, Yukari?".

A voice that wasn't Yukari's rang out, calm and refined. 

"D _o you believe it? Perhaps the youkai is right in questioning you_ ".

Did she believe that this partnership they had formed, this relationship, could be turned back on so easily?

" _It wouldn't be the first time you turned your back on something, Eirin"_ the mysterious voice in her ear taunted. 

Chang'e. 

Eirin shook the voice out of her head as she faced Yukari, face stern when she clutched her parasol in a threatening manner.

"I don't know".

Yukari took in the flash of disappointment in the blue eyes she had gotten so used to staring into during her most vulnerable moments, _almost_ regretting her words.

She didn't mean it, but Eirin's decision to side with the lunarians was pushing her in ways that shouldn't matter.

She was Gensokyo's overseer, its creator, Eirin was nothing here.

Or so she tried to convince herself as the goddess stood up and readied herself as her spirits fell, "So be it".

Now it had gone beyond the decision to strike back at the Lunar Capital. 

Both of them leapt into the air as Yukari levelled her parasol at the lunarian, plumes of white, silver and pink exiting the tip as Eirin did her best to avoid the impact.

The thin stalks of the bamboo trees were making it difficult to avoid but she persisted, seeing out Yukari's attack that had lit of the entirety of the forest around them. Smoke and debris were spurted into the air as Eirin zipped around the stalks before plunging down whilst snaking through the projectiles. Yukari was relentless as she opened a gap, attempting to trap Eirin again but she skirted over it.

She clenched her teeth and subsided her attack as Eirin went onto the offensive now, lower to the forest floor and ejected one of her more dangerous spells that she had the pleasure of being on the receiving end of during the Imperishable Night incident. 

How nostalgic. 

Her blonde brows clinched at the middle as she tried to navigate the multitude of bullets and waves skimming at her as the goddess used all her strength to focus the range of her attack onto Yukari.

The airspace was bombarded in speedy violet violent bullets that were replaced by black, red and silver, rolling out from the lunarian's palm as a stream collided with Yukari's back when she turned around.

It scorched her skin and dress as she grimaced.

The back of her dress was slashed as skin scalded and blackened, peeling off and the charred smell of flesh remained in the air.

Yukari then summoned a dagger, aiming it at the lunarian to try and get her to retreat but she dodged it swiftly by removing herself from its trajectory. 

The look in Eirin's eyes was indurate, unamused and clearly her last demise must have really rubbed the woman the wrong way. 

Yukari scoffed in annoyance as she retreated into her gap, the multitude of eyes now covering the space around them before she dropped down in front of the lunarian, catching her off guard.

Their opposing forearms clashed when Yukari raised it to hit her in the face and a deadlock appeared before their fists joined the collision too.

They pushed against each other's limbs, trying to gain leverage and break the fight.

Bones was being revealed on their knuckles as they wedged into the curves further, skin burning away the harder they shoved as the electric current around them battled it out too.

Eirin felt her metacarpal joints snap at the friction as her forearm ground against Yukari's. She realised that the blonde wasn't going to let up so she quickly dashed back to avoid getting hit in the face by her lover's arm.

The sudden departure of pressure made Yukari stumble forward in the air but Eirin was quick, wrapping her arms around Yukari's waist to trap her arms beneath her own in an embrace.

Yukari was going to make a joke about the lunarian just needing to ask for a hug before she noticed the force Eirin was putting on the coil around her.

Eirin's blue eyes implored within her, urging her to stand down, to stop this as the compression of her bear hold on the woman increased.

Yukari could feel her arms digging into her waist, her elbows constricted and tugging down the muscles painfully like it was on a torture rack.

She felt a crack as Eirin amplified her hold and it was one of her ribs crushing under the strength, making her grunt and struggle to evade her lover's hold.

Yukari couldn't breath, her torso and organs feeling like they were being squeezed into each other, rupturing from their solid forms so that they melded within her body as more ribs began to crack.

While she certainly had no qualms about being held by Eirin like this, even in normal scenarios, this was becoming tiresome.

Her body was reshaping itself inwards as Eirin groaned quietly, bloodied lips vibrating against the youkai's skin beneath her ear, "You truly have no issues with this, do you? To be so blasé about..".

"A-about what? They deserve it!".

"And me? Should I be there when you destroy them? Do _I_ deserve it too, Yukari?" she exhaled whilst feeling Yukari's body going limp as her ribs exited her skin, sliding into Eirin's arms. 

Yukari had the sense to appear conflicted before gasping, "I need you on my side. C-can you blame me for thinking that?".

The blonde's form was dangling now as her insides pulled together, inspissating the harder Eirin coiled around her like a vine.

"Yes" she answered and squeezed harder, "It shouldn't be about us".

"Then stop making it about that rather than the problem at hand" Yukari growled out, baring her teeth, "The Lunar Capital". 

Eirin's eyes flickered to her teeth, the sharpened canines glistening to reveal one of Yukari's true faces as a creature of the dark.

Before she knew it, Eirin felt Yukari's teeth slam down and wedge into her neck, making her relax her hold on the woman instantly as she tried to pull her off. The warmth teeth slid into her flesh, bursting every vessel there and Yukari tugged like an animal, severing skin from muscle, cartilage to blood as there was a sickening sound of something tearing. 

Yukari's fixation with her throat and neck was becoming quite the inconvenience.

Her hands went into the let down blonde hair and yanked it to lessen the grip of the youkai's mouth but to no avail as it was like Yukari's jaw had locked around the curve of her neck. 

She gurgled as Yukari bit in further, feeling the defined muscles of Eirin's throat in the confines of her mouth and it felt _good_ , tasted divine.

Nothing like a pick me up in the middle of a fight with your lover with your teeth inside her. 

Yukari chuckled to herself inwardly as her violet eyes were blown. 

Her fingernails dug into Eirin's shoulder, ripping her dress in the process and Eirin had to retaliate fast before she lost her head.

Yukari was still weak from Eirin's hold so the goddess did the only thing she could think of and dug her fist into Yukari's chest cavity, just where the broken ribcage was.

A feint moan covered the wound on Eirin's neck at the impact. 

The lunarian's fist was shrouded in warm blood as Eirin twisted her hand, burying it in further with crimson oozing out from Yukari who had released her and backed away. 

Her hand quickly went to the gaping crater that was sopping as her mouth and chin was covered in Eirin's blood and Eirin couldn't have thought of lover looking more like a youkai than at that moment.

She couldn't say that she was fairing any better as her bloodied neck and fist were dripping. 

They were both a mess, a disgrace to their sides but such was a deadlock, such was not being able to meet in the middle of the road.

They had to head towards a terminus now because they knew they could go on for as long as could be.

Neither could die, certainly not in conventional means for the youkai. 

But regenerating wasn't an easy process either as their energy depleted. 

"I'm going to ask you one more time" Yukari breathed heavily, "You are either with me or you stay out of my way. I will ensure that you do".

Eirin flicked her wrist to wipe off the deluge of Yukari's insides. 

"I guess that answers my question as to your true intents me with, Yukari. Let us finish this".

The blonde couldn't deduce if she meant the fight or their relationship. 

There was no time to debate any longer as the final frontier dawned on them. 

Both of the dashed backwards, Eirin with an arrow in her hand and Yukari with her fan.

The only way to silence the other was to temporally kill them again and imprison them. 

So without a further thought, the lunarian and youkai rushed at each other in full speed with the intent of driving their weapons into each other to a point where it would take longer to recuperate from.

They were bloodied and beaten, exhausted physically, emotionally and mentally but it had to be done.

However, their mutual destruction wasn't on the cards tonight as a door opened behind both women.

Okina's mock disapproving sigh went into Yukari's ear as she and Yuyuko gripped her by the shoulders and pushed her back, "Honestly, is this the way you two resort to making a decision?" she chided.

On the other side, Kanako and Byakuren had restrained Eirin.

Byakuren's inhumane strength was certainly being put to use and Eirin was caught so off guard that she had to stop herself from ejecting her skeleton through her skin with the ferocity of the duo's hold. 

"I know she can be annoying but this is quite the extreme, Eirin" Kanako grinned and pinned her back against the priestess's chest.

Given the sudden intervention, Yukari and Eirin knew that their battle had to end for the time being.

They were surprised that the four had gained awareness as to what was going on but at the same time it wasn't that much of a mystery. 

The entirety of Gensokyo probably felt the remnants of their battle. 

So the duo relented, eyes on each other as they were ushered away from each other's vicinity, the carnage of their battle remaining within that particularly isolated area of the Bamboo Forest of the Lost.

Only the scorched and broken stalks and decimated grounds would have witnessed the true extent of what the two could do, how much damage they could invoke. 

For one, she wanted to impart that bloodshed into a society that had been a nuisance, for the other, she had to denounce such action as if the other was to succeed, there would be nothing left. 

***

Eirin had been carted off back to Eientei as Kanako and Byakuren remained with her.

The priestess was in the midst of cleaning up the recovering bite on Eirin's neck as she was seated in one of the living areas. She bit back a hiss of air while Byakuren continued to work on her, both feeling the brunt of the youkai's actions.

Whilst in the middle of battle, one rarely felt that much due to the adrenaline but now that it had faded, the pain was palpable.

"Drink up".

Eirin gratefully accepted whatever Kanako had offered, the potent smell of the beverage already dulling the thudding in her head.

"Thank you".

Kanako observed the sore wound on the lunarian's neck, "Perhaps we should pour it onto your bite instead. Yukari certainly had an appetite".

Byakuren chuckled beneath her breath as she dabbed at the tender flesh that was reddened, "From the destruction we saw, I would go as far as to say that this was the least fatal of their wounds".

The woman wasn't wrong about that as Eirin sighed and drank up, the bitterness from the beverage taking a bit of the edge off.

"Things just became heated, is all" she answered as Byakuren pulled the woman's robe back onto her shoulder, careful not to let it touch the side of her neck. 

"Heated may be an understatement" Kanako jested. 

"Is that okay?".

Eirin nodded in appreciation as Byakuren brushed her fingertips near her jaw in an effort to get a better look, "It is, thank you, Byakuren. It'll heal on its own in due time but this helps. As for Yukari.." she sighed, "I'm frustrated with her. I don't understand how she cannot see the pitfall in her plans".

"I think she is frustrated too, to be fair" Kanako hummed and sipped her drink, "Her tete-a-tete with the Lunar Capital has been going on for too long now. A complete wipe out might be an act of desperation". 

"Kanako" Eirin warned. 

"I'm not saying that it's a good idea" the goddess smiled, "I'm just figuring out if it's a reason as to why she is clutching at straws. If she wasn't struggling, she wouldn't have fought you".

"Yukari shoulders the burden and hides that with her coy behaviour. I truly believe she is at a crossroad in terms of finding an adequate solution".

"If that is the case, why not discuss it reasonably with me" Eirin stated as Byakuren took a seat next to her on the side and rested her hand on her arm, "This madness could have been avoided. It is so unlike her to behave so capriciously".

Kanako agreed, "It is another hint at her being slightly exasperated by the tension".

Eirin knew that the two woman had a point, this sort of behaviour was below Yukari and yet, she had engaged in it with everything she had. 

Idly, she stroked the back of her neck, not touching the side as she thought back to the ferocity of the way the youkai had bitten her.

Yukari wasn't feral.

And yet, she gave into her urges, opting to become truculent. 

Another headache was manifesting against Eirin's temple as she closed her eyes and ran a hand down her face, "I don't know how we are supposed to overcome this. Things were said, beyond the topic of dealing with my previous home".

"Everyone says scurrilous things in the heat of the moment, I doubt Yukari meant anything personal by it" Kanako ameliorated and poured Eirin another glass, "As for dealing with the lunarian's threat, I suppose you have to ask yourself how Yukari views it, such as in a way that there are no more options in dealing with them, why she feels like there are no other alternatives".

Byakuren pressed her hand over Eirin's lower back and agreed with her lover as she took in the lost face of the goddess, her silver brows pinched, "It won't be resolved overnight but understanding each other's point of views might be a start. You have an incomparable nexus with each other, remember that".

It was such a simple method yet so hard to adhere to as they were different and there was a lot a stake.

But Eirin could understand it from the blonde's cognoscente perspective regarding the lunarians, she had been able to do so for so long so to see this unfurl like this was disheartening. 

She loved Yukari, beyond what their differing sides stated.

Which made the solution a 100 times more difficult to subdue.

Yukari had such a hold on her that it was difficult to imagine a time where it was just Kaguya and Chang’e with such a grasp on her.

"Eirin, you're frowning" Kanako pointed out and tapped the woman on her forehead.

"That seems to be a default setting whenever Yukari is involved" Eirin exhaled with a small smirk, "I understand where you both are coming from, and where Yukari is too. I think for now we just need to regroup ourselves and talk when we're calmer".

"And preferably with us there. You'll be less inclined to do what you did tonight".

The goddess couldn't exactly disagree with Byakuren's light scolding that was more playful. 

It wasn't as if she enjoyed harming the blonde in anyway let alone to the degrees they took it to tonight.

"You know, just in case you both do the Lunar Capital a favour and eradicate Gensokyo" Kanako grinned with a hearty laugh as Eirin smiled along.

It wasn't a complete exaggeration.

For now, Eirin knew what she had to do was take a step back to process her own thoughts, as well as letting her lover do the same.

There was too much at risk right now and she hoped that Yukari would see some reason behind her reluctance to attack the Lunar Capital.

There had to be some middle ground.

  
Over at Hakugyokurou, a similar scene was underway. 

Yukari lowered her nightgown down after Yuyuko had administered something to dull the ache of having your chest cavity opened up and toyed around with.

"You must have truly irked Eirin to get her to react like this" Okina whistled as she remained seated near the two in Yuyuko's bedroom.

The blonde said nothing as Yuyuko offered her a sympathetic glance, "It's unlike you to be this stubborn with her, Yukari" she said and tucked back a strand of blonde before getting the woman to look at her, "Other than the threat, what is this really about?".

"It is just as you said, this is about those dastardly lunarians. I am disappointed in Eirin for not agreeing with me".

"Well, to be fair, you're talking about pulverising what she built" Okina offered as reasoning, "Let's put the shoe on the other foot, what if Eirin said that you should destroy all of Gensokyo to quell a treat?".

"Okina, it isn't the same thing".

"Isn't it?" Yuyuko smiled and dropped her hand before rounding the woman to run a comb through her washed hair, "Eirin's inclination of the Lunar Capital is always going to be a given. Those she cares for still reside there. It honestly is a beautiful location. I certainly would want to visit there again" she said fondly as she gently stroked the comb down the golden locks.

"What alternative is there, Yuyuko?".

Yukari's voice was low, contemplative as she felt the other goddess's eyes on her and the rhythmic combing of her hair.

Within the confines of her rationality, yes, she was aware that demolishing the entirety of the capital was an extreme idea but desperate times called for desperate measures.

However, the distress which flickered over her lover's face couldn't be erased, more so after she started doubting the honesty of their relationship so Yukari knew she went too low. 

The solution was fickle as she didn't want the Lunar Capital to be spared but at the same time, there was no need to wipe them out fully. 

They played their role to a certain extent in ensuring that the youkai of the earth always recalled that there was something more dangerous than what they faced in Gensokyo.

Even though Yukari played it off like she wasn't anything to be wary of, the blonde wanted to keep her true power hidden for when it was needed. 

The lunarians were only technologically advanced.

"We bide our time and see what we are working with, how far the dullards want to go" Okina commented and watched a myriad of expressions ghost over the other blonde's face.

It was unusual to see Yukari so wound up, so stringent, enough to desecrate a section of the forest with her own blood and Eirin's.

"We have far more leverage over them this time, Yukari" she continued when the woman's violet eyes landed on her so she smiled, "The Lunar Capital are being ostentatious which means they are hiding something. They are probably just sour after your last infiltration since they had no clue about it" she said, "We can deal with them in an adequate manner. However, whatever you have stirred with Eirin is something _you_ need to address".

"I don't recall seeing Eirin that angry before" Yuyuko mused and tied the blonde's hair up into a bun, "The same applies to you, Yukari. So words were clearly exchanged that neither of you necessarily meant, is that so?".

"Isn't she sagacious as always" Okina winked at the princess who giggled.

Yukari feigned an eye roll and leaned back against Yuyuko's chest, "That is more or less accurate. I don't like the idea of the lunarians having a hold on her".

"But they don't. If that was the case, then Eirin would have turned her back on Gensokyo since the many altercations we have had with them. Hasn't she aided you in dealing with them, often sending Reisen as often I send Youmu? Her alliance isn't something that needs to be doubted".

"You even hinting towards that was enough to mess her up as such" Okina hummed and rested back on her palms.

That was an understatement in itself as Yukari exhaled, allowing herself to be lulled by Yuyuko's fingers toying with the collar of her nightgown, the ribbons in particular. Even she couldn't deny that it was a dirty tactic but at the time, she felt like it was required.

She was realising the gravity of the mistake now as thoughts of the goddess played on repeat, that despondent and hurt expression enclosing around her head and heart. 

"Give her some time, Yukari" Yuyuko gently said in her ear, "Eirin..is as conflicted as you are.

A confliction that was furthered by their unnecessary brawl that exceeded all other arguments.

She couldn't wait for the damage to stick, to be rooted and take control of the situation.

Yukari just hoped that Eirin wouldn't turn her away and after the night they had had, she wouldn’t be surprised if she did.

Eirin lay awake in her futon, staring up at the ceiling as she aimlessly trudged within her mind, attempting to compartmentalise what she was feeling. 

The noises of the occasional cricket and wildlife scuttling by was the only dissonance. 

Eientei was as silent as could be.

She couldn't switch her mind off.

Thoughts of Yukari and their predicament took up centre stage as she wondered if her lover was okay.

The dim light of her room was prevalent by the one candle swaying in its holder. Eirin knew she wasn't ready to switch off yet hence why it was still alight.

After Byakuren and Kanako had left, she had an earful from Kaguya, followed by a few worried words from Reisen which resulted in having to assuage them that this wouldn't be happening again before they retired to bed.

So now, the lunarian was stuck and alone, thinking about the one woman who she couldn't see.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, for her, Yukari was a being that rarely stayed away when it came to her, importunate to the core. 

She noticed the tell-tale signs of Yukari's gap appearing next to her which made her sit up, eyes blinking in wonder if she was seeing things. 

Those unblinking eyes, that expanse of darkness which seemed to ooze out a sort of dark fog on its edges, those vibrant red bows on the ends. 

Yukari was here.

Not a moment later, the blonde appeared as the gap faded out of sight and she was seated next to the goddess.

"Excuse the intrusion".

Eirin couldn't help but to roll her eyes, "The day you care about intruding in on someone will be the day Tewi stops playing pranks on Reisen" she said and gave a small smile.

The youkai chuckled as she remained seated on her knees, "Well, I feel like I have been overstepping my boundaries with you recently".

"Did that realisation come to you before or after you slit my throat? Or maybe during attempting to decapitate me with your teeth?".

Yukari's lips pursed as her eyes went to Eirin's throat and she unconsciously lifted her hand to touch her but thought better of it and lowered it.

"I.." she stalled, trying to get the apology out.

Eirin exhaled through her nose and reached for Yukari's hand that was scared of touching her, "Yukari".

The goddess never could adjust to when Yukari was like this, reserved and hesitant, so clearly their dissension had had a bigger impact on her than she assumed. The normally mentat woman could adjust to any scenario with practiced ease and yet, this particular setting appeared to have her in a confluence of irresolution and reticent withdrawal. 

So Eirin did what she could to attenuate the spiral of her mind, reassure her enough to talk. 

She shuffled closer a tad as she brought Yukari's hand in hers to her cheek, letting the blonde feel her. Their eyes remained on each other throughout the tender and tentative exchange when Eirin moved her lips to Yukari's palm and kissed it, lingering there, the warmth of her breath sending chills up the youkai's spine. 

Yukari gulped slightly while running the pad of her thumb over Eirin's cheekbone as the lunarian spoke up, the vibrations of her resonant voice allaying her havering. 

"Tell me what you're thinking" she said as she lowered their joint hands to the futon beneath them.

Yukari squeezed her lover's fingers, "We need to talk about this. I should clarify what I have in mind".

"Does it entail your original machinations?".

"Not quite" the woman replied and took in the lunarian's visage, "Not to such extremities".

Eirin nodded, "Then we will talk about it tomorrow".

"I see" Yukari said weakly, "You must be tired. I shall leave you be then".

A gap materialised behind the blonde again. 

"Where are you going?".

"I assumed you'd rather we didn't spend tonight together".

"I said nothing of that sort" Eirin frowned, "I'm not angry at you, not anymore I suppose. Come here".

Eirin lowered herself down on the futon as she tugged Yukari down with her, the blonde landing on her side as Eirin put the covers over them. She was definitely surprised at Eirin wanting her to be here but she wasn't going to question it, not when she was dreading spending the night away from her after something like this.

"I don't want you to leave" Eirin said quietly and held Yukari's body against hers, placing her arm over the woman's waist, "Yes, we have a lot to discuss and yes, things were said that neither of us were proud of. But that doesn't signify that I don't want to be with you. That being said, I understand that you have your own reserva-".

Eirin didn't get the word out as Yukari closed the space between them and cupped the goddess's face with a hand, leaning her face over so that she could kiss the woman she was in the midst of beheading a few hours earlier. 

Eirin sighed contently into Yukari's mouth as she parted her lips, feeling the warmth of Yukari's tongue cover the interior of her mouth. Her grip around the youkai increased till the blonde was half on top of her and half on the futon as their kiss deepened. It was euphoric after the intensity of the way they were attacking each other because of a society she no longer had any need for besides a few that remained. 

The lunarian disliked that it played such a role in her life still, more so since Yukari and Gensokyo were what mattered to her but she would ensure that there was a way she could help quell the lunarian problem without the need of complete annihilation. 

Yukari's hands crawled into her hair that was in a loose braid as her lips pressed over her own, going from firm to delicate as their lungs caught up with them.

Her own thoughts mirrored the woman's below her, feeling enclosed in Eirin's embrace, unlike the one that had crushed her.

This hold was strong but loving, more so given the way that Eirin's hand was sliding up her side as the thin material of her nightgown didn't protect her from those solid fingertips.

Soon enough, they had to separate so Eirin took in the hazy violet eyes looking down at her. It dried up her mouth again as she brushed back some of Yukari's fringe before Yukari nuzzled into her palm.

"I took it too far". 

"I understand" was Eirin's husky response. 

And she did, she understood her lover's frustration, more so after Byakuren and Kanako's words. 

"Eirin.." she sighed over her lips.

"We'll figure this out together, yes? Perhaps divert all that bloodshed somewhere else" she teased, "But I feel like I must say this, Gensokyo comes first for me, _you_ do".

"I've never doubted that" Yukari smiled and traced her index finger over the other woman's lips, "I was just exasperated and worried when I spat those words out to you".

"About the potential invasion?".

Yukari shook her head, a few of the blonde strands escaping the bun, "Partially, yes. The other part about you not being on my side should they invade. They will eventually find a way into Gensokyo if they don't opt to blow up the land first. But primarily, it was losing you to them too. What if..they wanted you back. I know you're a fugitive to them but you're also more of an asset".

"I know, but it will not come to that, Yukari" Eirin reassured and stroked the back of the blonde's neck, " _We_ won't allow that".

Yukari could see the honesty in Eirin's brilliant blue eyes and she believed her, believed that Eirin would remain by her side. 

It would take time and time was of the essence in this case but they knew the lunarians wouldn't succeed. 

They couldn't, this place home.

"We won't" Yukari sighed out as she rested her head on her lover's chest, feeling the calming heartbeat caress her face as she ran her hand down, searching for Eirin's beneath the blanket. 

Eirin held the blonde's hand as her other arm encircled Yukari's waist, feeling the woman's breath on her neck, the silence of the room now warmer than it was.

The looming threat from her previous home wasn't going to get another opportunity to ruin Gensokyo and her relationship with its creator. 

There was far too much to gamble, too much to lose for both sides, but only one faction was considering the casualties for both locations. 

Such was the arrogance of the Lunar Capital, foregoing the safety of its inhabitants in an effort to silence the earth and Gensokyo.

But arrogance would be their downfall as the combined minds of Yukari and Eirin would be more than enough to neutralise them without unnecessary carnage and fatalities. 

The prescient and punctilious disposition of the two sages working along side each other would be depicted for both the Lunar Capital and Gensokyo.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last prompt request for the year, because that's it..the year is more or less over 😌 perhaps pandemics make time fly by? 
> 
> Main fic and rules:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415808/chapters/30740538


End file.
